


[podfic] My Lungs Are Fresh and Yours to Keep

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Musicians, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A band AU in which Arthur steps in as a last minute replacement lead singer for the band INCEPTION. Wild, alcohol-soaked nights, wilder shows, boys falling all over themselves to fall in love, music, and Ariadne being insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] My Lungs Are Fresh and Yours to Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Lungs Are Fresh and Yours to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13937) by Black_betty_26. 



> Thank you, Black_betty_26, for your recording permission and summary.

Title: [My Lungs Are Fresh and Yours to Keep](http://black-betty-26.livejournal.com/3672.html)  
File size/type: 95.2 MB, mp3  
Length: 1:43:54

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?3tdtyss187fbae5)


End file.
